1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping apparatus, and more particularly, to a clamping apparatus capable of fixing a film and an image processing apparatus utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As digital techniques develop, image data are increasingly saved in a digital format. For example, conventional photographs, slides, and roll films can now be scanned by an image processing apparatus and then be saved and modified digitally in computers. In addition, a transmissive scanner installed into an optical image processing apparatus can be used to scan transparent media such as slides, filmstrip or roll films. Thereafter, the images on transparent media can also be transformed into digital data.
When a related art image processing apparatus scans the transparent documents, it utilizes a film fixture (i.e. a clamping apparatus) to orient the film. There are two methods that a user can take to fix the film (shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2). Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional film fixture 100 when a cover 120 is open. The film fixture 100 comprises a carrier 110, upon which lies a film guiding cannelure 112 for carrying a roll film, a cover 120, and a pivot element 190.
The first method for fixing the film is detailed as follows: when the roll film is expanded flat on the carrier 110, the cover 120 can rotate relative to the carrier 110 through the pivot element 190 to fix the roll film until the cover 120 lies on the carrier 110. Unfortunately, expanding the film flat on the carrier is hard because the film is soft and will curl easily. Therefore, most users will utilize the second method to fix the film (FIG. 2). Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is the schematic diagram of the film fixture 100 in FIG. 1 when the cover 120 is closed. As shown in FIG. 2, the cover 120 comprises a top-flat 240. A film door 250 forms between the top-flat 240 and the carrier 100. A cannelure 230 between the cover 120 and the carrier 110 is used to orient the film when it is inserted from the film door 250 and slid to the predetermined position. Although this method improves over the first method, there is an inherent disadvantage where the film is sometimes scratched while it is slid due to the friction between the film and the flat-top 230.